Final Fantasy VIIKingdom Hearts II crossover
by XxGoddessofWarxX
Summary: After the events of Kingdom Hearts II Sora decides to take Riku with him to go visit Cloud in his own world. Little do they know when they arrive they get attacked by a mysterious girl...


A vast sea of sand and rock covered the land below the steep cliff where a girl about the age of 16 stood. The girl bent over and set the bundle of freshly cut roses on the ground next to an old rusted sword. She traced the faded red hilt and slowly went along the side of the sword. A single tear ran down her cheek and fell to the dirt covered ground. She slowly stood, "If only…" her words trailed off as if never to be finished. Staring out over the cliff at the place where a city once stood that became rubble after the meteor hit. Gazing back to the sword wedged into the ground "I miss you." her soft voice murmured as she started to zip up her black leather jacket.

Suddenly a loud thud echoed across the empty terrain. Swiftly, she took out her metal pole and aimed it at the trespasser's head. There were two boys, one on top of the other. One was a bit strange looking; spiky brown hair stuck out at the top of his head. He was sitting on top of the other boy who had silver hair that went down to his back. They stared at the girl, the brown haired one trying to muffle a laugh and the silver haired one smirking. "What are you gonna do beat us to death?" the brown haired one managed to say without bursting out laughing, although failing miserably.

The girl glared even harder and pressed a small black button transforming the metal pole into a glistening three barrel gun. "You were saying?" she harshly yelled at the two, now terrified boys. "Now that you two are all ears I have a few questions." The boys nodded slowly as she continued. "Who are you, why are you here, and where the hell did you come from?!"

The boys didn't say a word. The brown haired one was scared out of mind and the other one looked scared but also calm as if to find a way out. She was getting angrier than she was. She placed her finger on the trigger slowly pushing it. "Wait!" the brown haired one put his hands up while slowly getting off of the silver haired one. "My name is Sora and this is Riku. We came here to visit a couple of my friends and we came here from another world!" he spoke rather quickly with a shaken voice. She took her finger off of the trigger and started to walk around them to make sure they don't try anything. Her gaze shifted from Riku to Sora but she mostly kept her eyes on Riku because he looked like he was going to get her any second.

The girl's arm that was holding the gun twitched then fell by her side while her other arm grabbed it and she fell to her knees in excruciating pain. Riku took this chance to kick the gun away and take out his keyblade. He stood and nudged Sora to get up. Riku had his keyblade above her head. "Now, that we have the upper hand, you have to answer our questions! Got it?" she nodded her head slightly but then started to dig her nails into her arm. "Alright, then who are you and did you attack us?" she lifted her head to look at them, then opened her mouth. Instead of answering the questions she lowered her head and screamed in pain.

Sora bent over next to her trying to help but, Riku shook his head and told him not to help her. Riku was about to strike but, "Riku wait! Look at her arm!" He stopped and glanced at her arm. Her right arm had a black jelly substance dripping down her arm and even going right through her leather coat. She kept murmuring something but, was cut short by the sound of a motorcycle.

A figure in the distance approached them slowly at first but when it saw the girl it started running. "Tomiko!" Sora's eyes widened as the figure came into view. He had spiky blonde hair and was wearing black and blue. He looked terrified as if the girl could die right there. "What are you guys doing here!?" he had fear in his voice as he frantically tried to calm her down.

Sora stared at the man and quickly said "Cloud! We came here to visit you! But then this girl attacked us and asked us questions, then she fell to her knees holding on to her arm!" Cloud picked up her body which was asleep for the time being.

"Take your ship and fly over there," Cloud said while pointing to a distant town. "find Tifa and tell her that I'll be there soon. You remember what she looks like right?" Sora nodded and with that Cloud got on his motorcycle with Tomiko in his arms. "I'll meet you there!" He sped off leaving two confused boys in the middle of nowhere.

Riku looked at Sora and then shrugged. "This is a very interesting trip." Sora nodded while getting into the gummi ship that King Mickey let them borrow. Riku stood out there for a moment while Sora was warming the ship up. He slowly walked toward the sword he saw earlier. He saw flowers placed in front of it on the ground. '_Could this be a grave?_' he thought as he climbed into the ship. "Sora, you have the weirdest friends."


End file.
